


Quiet the night

by Sadeem



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Poor Zlatan, i still don't know how to tag, making out in the elevator, nobody is surprised - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadeem/pseuds/Sadeem
Summary: Zlatan is confused and angry.OrWhere Pep and Mourinho get caught making out in the elevator.





	Quiet the night

Zlatan, Mata, and Pogba were walking from a fancy restaurant to their hotel, a hotel that Zlatan didn't bother to know the name of it.

''Why didn't we take a taxi instead?'' Zlatan mumbled to a very happy Mata who was humming a song he didn't know.

Probably Spanish.

''And miss the opportunity to enjoy walking in the beautiful nigh of Manchester?''

Zlatan groaned and turned to Pogba who was smiling and typing in his phone.

Does this guy ever leave his phone?

''Plus, look! that's our hotel there! come on hurry up, we don't want to be caught by the paparazzi!'' Mata said, running toward the hotel with his tiny body.

From someone who's tiny, he's sure fast.

The hotel was quiet, and almost none was there besides the workers which was good actually, he didn't have the energy to great the fans or anything.

Paul, who -surprisingly- left his phone to press the elevator button.

''So...'' Mata said, trying to start a conversation with his teammates.

And when Paul was just about to talk, the elevator door opened.

And the sight the in front of them was enough to make Zlatan choke.

José Mourinho leaning on none other than Pep Guardiola and kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

Zlatan was just looking with wide disbelief eyes.

Mata put his foot in the elevator so it doesn't close, he doesn't want to wait for another elevator.

And Paul smiling like everything is Normal.

But the worst yet to come, Mourinho slide his tongue inside Pep's mouth, and looked at the faces of his players.

Actually he was only looking at Zlatan.

Pep started moaning and that was enough to wake Zlatan.

''What the fuck?!''

''Oh umm sorry''

''Hi boss!''

Upon hearing their voices, Pep pushed Mourinho off him, and looked very shocked at the door, but then sighed once he realized who were they.

Pep got out holding hands with Mourinho, who was looking smugly at Zlatan.

They left the hotel.

''Oh wow, can't say that I didn't see that coming'' Mata said, going inside the elevator and sniffing it ''It doesn't smell like sex''

''Yeah me too'' Paul said, dragging Zlatan who was still shocked.

''Press the-''

''What the fuck was that??''

''Language Zlatan'' Paul said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

''Paul please don't tweet about what you just saw'' Mata said trying to steal a look at how was Paul was so busy talking to.

It was Griezmann.

Nope not surprised.

''I'm not'' Pogba chuckled.

''Please don't tell me I'm the only person who is actually shocked?'' Zlatan said, angrily pulling his hair, ''Pep? really?? out of all the people Mourinho could have it has to be Pep??!''

''Jealousy doesn't suit you Zlatan and-''

''I'm not jealous!''

''I'm not really shocked, I can tell they were.. doing this thing from a long time ago'' Mata continued.

''What?''

Mata sighed, Zlatan was driving him crazy.

''The signs Zlatan, the signs? couldn't you tell?''

''No? how the hell am I supposed know?'' Zlatan replied grumpily ''and why is the elevator taking so long?''

''You can easily tell who's dating who by paying attention, you know like me and David, Li-''

''what?!''

''Can't say I'm surprised''

''Lingard and Rashford''

''Okay now you're joking''

''Sill not surprised'' Pogba said putting his phone back in his pocket.

''No I'm serious, just pay more attention'' Mata rolled his eyes at Zlatan's still shocked face.

Ding!

Oh finally.

''Alright! the was quite the night guys! good night'' Pogba said smiling so happily and running to his room.

Weird.

''Well, I'm going to, try get some sleep, don't let what.. happened back then distract you okay?'' Mata while walking to his room.

Hey wasn't this the same direction towards De gea's room?

Zlatan shook his head and went to his room.

And while he was just about to collapse in his bed, his phone ring, meaning he got a new message.

Who's texting him at this time?

José.

He opened the message which was a picture of shirtless Mourinho next to a very naked Pep.

_Wish you were here with us._

Zlatan threw his phone so hard that it broke.

But it's okay, he will get a new phone.

And a new team.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
